Planned
by crazylove06
Summary: T/M-Post Season 2 fluff


**Author's Note: Just a**** short**** piece of fluff**** for you.**

** I don't think you can**** ever**** have too much T/M fluff. **

**I always appreciate feedback**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own 24 or its characters. **___

Tonight was the night. He was going to ask her tonight. He had it all planned out. First dinner and dancing, a romantic walk down by the beach, then he would ask her to be his wife. He loved the sound of that word, it meant he had her, all of her.

Unfortunately there meetings for the day went longer than he had expected, so instead of that romantic dinner he had to get her fast food. And there was no dancing, just a tired car ride home in which she fell asleep on him.

Now he was here, lying on Michelle's stomach while she stroked his hair on the couch, just enjoying the closeness and the sound of her heartbeat. He shifted and felt the ring in his pocket. He didn't want to wait anymore; it was as good a time as any. Just as he was about to start his cell phone cut him off, it was Ryan of course; needing him for something another tech could easily do. He cut Ryan of saying he wouldn't come in, knowing in his mind that tonight was too important to be interrupted anymore.

"Do you need to go in?" she asked with slight disappointment, looking up to see his face.

"Nope, tonight I'm all yours" he said with a grin.

She snuggled impossibly closer to him, breathing in his comforting male scent.

He felt the ring once more. He couldn't do it here. He wanted to give her romance, something she would remember.

"Go somewhere with me" he stated more than asked.

"Mmm, ok. Where would you like to go at 10oclock?"

"Come on" he said while dragging her off the couch.

He drove them down to her favorite beach, one where it was so distant they could actually see the stars. He grabbed a blanket from their car and laid it out across the sand.

They sat there for a long time, enjoying the simplicity of the moment. She raked her hands across the sand, loving the touch of it, smooth and rough at the same time.

"This was a good idea" she said appreciatively.

He looked over at her, curls splayed out across her shoulders, the image of an angel. She was so utterly beautiful that it hurt to look at her.

He had it all planned, the vows and promises he would make to her. He practiced them over and over, wanting to give her the perfect night, the perfect proposal that she deserved.

But at that moment he was at a loss for words.

He would tell her she is beautiful, if he knew she would understand how true that is; her face has become what sustains him in the darker moments, and gives him hope.

He would tell her how he has never met anyone like her before; if he could be sure she would believe it. He asks himself if even she knows how strong she is, and how much more courage he feels in her, buried beneath her uncertainty. There is more resilience and determination in her than what he sees in himself - he tries to meet her gaze once more, searching wordlessly for a glimpse of it. He knows that once she unlocks that part of herself there will be no turning back.

Still, there is an innocence about her that shines through everything else; He wishes he could promise her everything, tell her she can have the world, and that it would be the truth.

If he could find the right words, he would tell her that when he looks at her, he sees his future. It is this very idea that excites him. She's on his mind from dusk to dawn. He swallows, strokes his hand against hers, and waits for the words to come.

Instead he pulls out the rings, hers and the one he bought for himself, wanting to let the world he belonged to Michelle Dessler. For this instant he hoped his actions would speak for him, and that they were enough. Doing it this way wasn't what he planned, but words seemed inadequate, their eyes spoke for them.

Tonight he will show her his love, sink into her embrace until brightness is all he can see. He'll worship her, touch every piece of searing skin; watch her writhe and moan, giving herself to him. His caresses will travel to the front of her womanhood, feeling it soak with want and need for him, only for him. He'll taste the flesh between her breasts, absorbing the smell of her perfumed skin. They'll make love for the first time as an engaged couple, softly, sensually, and with all the tenderness they possessed.

But at this moment he just wants to gaze at her, look at his fiancé and know that his life had started when she said yes.


End file.
